


Christmas Spirit

by Saaimee (i_bananacake)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Chilling at Home, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/Saaimee
Summary: Nodding her head, she saw him walk away toward the stairs. It was strange to know that they were both excited to spend the rest of the day lying on the couch watching TV while it was also the perfect date for a Christmas week.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544177) by Saaimee. 



In her low-heeled boots, the woman crossed the partially snow-covered streets as she carried shopping bags in hands. Though winter had come to town calmly, today was strangely cold, making her wonder how many degrees the temperature might still fall over the next few days as she watched the neighborhood kids running in the gardens.

It only took her few more minutes to finally reach the entrance of the house. Closing the small iron gate behind her, she watched the fairy lights flashing on the walls, making the Christmas decoration shine everywhere.

A smile crossed her face as she remembered how excited Cullen was a few days ago when they decided to decorate the house. He looked like a child taking the ornaments out of the boxes and placing them as best he could. It took all day to get it to look way they wanted it, and watching it now, made she realize how worth it was.

Taking the key from her pocket, the girl headed for the stairs where she climbed opening the door and quickly entered, leaving the cold outside.

The first thing she did, as soon as she felt the warm environment envelop her, was to put the bags on the floor and the key on the shelf. Taking a long breath, she looked around listening to the sound of music playing through the place without finding any sign of life. With raised eyebrows, she removed the scarf, placing it on the hanger next to her and, stretching her neck from side to side, she searched around for her boyfriend. However, there was nothing. The only clue she had was the happy melody that invited her to come closer.

Curious, she picked up the bags once again following the path the music indicated and soon she arrived in the living room she noticed the music grow loud and the sound of the man's voice rise together. A new smile crossed her face as she imagined him, in the next room, singing happily.

Carefully, the girl left groceries on the couch and tiptoed over to the kitchen entrance, being careful to not be seen. With her head tilted to the side, she saw in the middle of the place a sight she did not expect to find.

From there, almost hidden, she saw Cullen dancing back and forth as he hummed happily to the dog jumping around enjoying their little party.

The young woman had to put one of her hands in her lips to prevent a laugh from escaping. Her eyes followed his arms moving in the air like a maestro guiding the animal, she heard his loud laughter fill the melody of the song and felt her heart pound in her chest wanting to scream all her love for him.

She watched him bend over, taking the dog's front paws carefully and lifting him to his feet.

“Song tonight- Oh!” Singing, he danced as if in a waltz, but as soon as he turned and met her face, his smile faded into a wide mouth and wide-eyed fright. “Oh...”

Awkward and with a face as red as the sweater he was wearing, he broke off making the dog notice the owner and run toward her, barking happily. She didn't even had time to say anything to the man when the animal jumped at her, drawing her attention.

“I didn’t hear you...” Scratching the back of his neck, he tried to explain himself. “Ah… Hi.”

“Hi.” Smiling she tried to talk, still receiving licks from the animal. “Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you.”

“It’s okay...” The embarrassed laugh escaped as he looked away wondering what kind of reaction he had made the moment he saw her.

“But I didn't wanted to interrupt.”

Her soft, gentle voice caught his shy eyes seeing the smile in her eyes that soothed his heart. It didn’t matter anymore if he had played a fool with his ridiculous dance few minutes ago, right now he was glad to have her there.

“So what did you guys do here?” Getting up, she asked, trying to focus on the plans they had before any of them end up surrendering to kisses and hugs.

“Ah, right. I finished seasoning those meats you asked.”

“Nice.”

“And...” turning around he gave her room to see the colorful bowls on the counter. “Icing for decoration is ready.”

“Beautiful!” She smiled as he nodded proudly of himself. “Ah, I brought butter...” Running to the living room, the young woman picked up the bags and quickly returned to put them on the table. Cullen approached curiously watching the ingredients. “And cocoa.”

“We didn’t had cocoa?”

“No.” She responded seeing the surprise on his face making she laugh. “We ate it all last Saturday.”

“Ah...” Staring at the wall, he remembered the mess they had caused trying to make a cake after watching a video on YouTube. “Right... Should we start?”

“Yes!” Taking the butter in her hands, she answered determinedly.

The first step was to change her coat and boots into red socks and a long-sleeved shirt she was used to wearing at home. After that, it was time to separate the ingredients.

Cullen had his sleeves rolled up at the elbow and an empty bowl in front of him while the woman, leaning against the counter behind him, read the recipe on her phone leaving him in charge of everything on the table.

“First comes the butter and sugar.” Explained, seeing him nod his hand picking up the items. “You can mix both, then just add up the rest and blend it.”

“Ok.”

He calmly did what was said. Holding the silicone spatula, he delicately kneaded the butter, mixing its color with the white sugar. His movements were smooth, without strength, while his focused eyes tried not to stray from work. And he was trying so hard to keep working that he didn't even noticed when the woman approached, stopping beside him.

Without taking her eyes off him, she left the phone in the corner of the table, watching him work. She saw his serious face looking serene, following the calm breathing that made her sigh.

That insistent look from her made him turn his head finding her there, with no reaction. His movements stopped when he saw the blue eyes staring into his, tenderly. He didn't know why she was standing there and neither why his heart leaped higher when he saw her.

“What?” He asked, low and confused.

“Nothing.” Answered in a tone that overflowed with affection. “I just... love staring at you.”

The words brought an automatic reaction to his cheeks that lightly flushed without being able to say anything but embarrassed sounds.

Smiling, she decided to walk away looking for something to do and leave him alone to continue with his duties.

The girl had finished cleaning all the mess they made when she noticed Cullen cleaning the table while muttering to the music. Standing by the sink, she watched his head shake softly as if ashamed to show his excitement. It was so cute to see him having fun.

“I didn't know you liked Christmas carols so much.”

Her comment made him turn his head toward her direction and as soon as he noticed what he was doing, he laughed.

“For the record, this is not my favorite genre.” Said between smiles. “But, yes, I like to hear it. I think those songs are responsible for the Christmas spirit.” Turning to her, he added thoughtfully, watching her nod. “Every time I hear any of it, I feel this Christmas heat.” Explained looking at the floor. The silent girl watched him sigh, shrugging slightly before looking at her again. “It's silly, isn’t it?”

“No. It's actually beautiful to be able to have something that makes you feel like that.” Approaching, she spoke softly and lovingly caressed his face. “But I think it's time to start singing.”

“What-”

“Next song! We sing along.” She said loudly and happily without giving him time to reject her request. He couldn't go against it when he saw her energetic eyes.

Quietly, the two waited for the song to come. She still had her hands on his shoulders looking into his face and feeling interest seize them.

Silence took over the house for a few moments, and then the familiar melody arose bringing a long "ah" from their mouths when they recognized what they were about to sing.

Despite the happiness on their faces, Cullen didn't start singing at first. She noticed his unexpected insecurity and decided to go forward singing loudly, stepping back as she moved from side to side improvising some dance.

For a while, he just watched in surprise and delight at the graceful way she sang, but then, catching it, he decided to risk the lyrics by singing low beside her.

It didn’t take too long for the chorus come in making the two of them broke free, singing loudly and making the kitchen their main performance stage for Christmas Eve.

The song was about to end when Cullen approached, still singing, taking her hand in his. The young woman looked at him smiling and allowed him to continue whatever he was planning to do.

 _“All I want for Christmas…”_ singing together for the song the blonde sang while spinning her carefully, approaching their bodies in a hug. “ _Is you!”_

The perfect move made her laugh and his eyes shine with joy and embarrass. They stared at each other, letting the song finish alone in the background. Laughter escaped their lips displaying the happiness that couldn’t just fit inside them. Their foreheads touched gently in love with their own nonsense ending their performance at least.

—

“How are the cookies?” The man asked, standing in the kitchen doorway while watching her lift the plate to show the finished decoration.

“Ready. And the chocolate?”

“On the table.”

“Awesome!”

“I'll get the blankets.”

Nodding her head, she saw him walk away toward the stairs. It was strange to know that they were both excited to spend the rest of the day lying on the couch watching TV while it was also the perfect date for a Christmas week.

Carefully, she took the plate to the living room where the dog was already lying on the rug in front of the couch, and the closed window allowed them to see the shy snowflakes to fall outside.

The sound of the quick steps on the stairs made her set the plate on the coffee table beside the two mugs of hot chocolate before turning to see him. With a silly smile on his face, Cullen raised his hands to reveal the blanket, making her smile.

They quickly settled on the couch sharing the blanket and hugs as they searched for the right channel to spend that late afternoon watching.

“Oh, look.” The woman called, seeing the schedule list. “That Christmas movie again...”

“Every year.”

“Yep.” She replied laughing before turning to see his face above hers. “Are you going to cry again?”

Her comment made him look in her direction seeing her mischievous eyes. For a moment, he was silent, but then turned his face to disguise the defeat in his expression.

“Maybe...”

“Heh… It’s okay, I got you.” Said jokingly, making him laugh awkwardly.

Hearing the girl's low laugh he turned his eyes down to see her pink cheeks and contented eyes watching the TV. They were free all week until Christmas Day and instead of planning parties and trips, they were lying there on the couch where they spent the whole year together.

Thinking about it made him realize the situation they were in and, on a sudden impulse, he hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“What-” The confession made her turn without understanding the reason so random that those words took in the silence. Her heart fluttered as she looked into the kind eyes that watched her. “Why so sudden?”

“I just... Wanted to say it.” Sighing he explained before looking away watching the sleeping dog. He wanted to express all his affection for her, but he didn't know how. Slowly he turned toward her with a shy smile. “Christmas is two days away now and the year is almost over. And I just realized that we spent all these days together...” A laugh escaped his lips causing her to raise eyebrows noticing the passing time. “I’m so happy. So, so, so happy!” The stronger embrace spoke increasing his voice with each word. “You are everything to me. Thank you for believing me and” in a low tone he approached and kissed her cheek “for being here.”

“Oh god...” Laughing with red cheeks and eyes shining with tears, she whispered. “Are you trying to make me cry too?”

“Sorry...”

“Gosh, Cullen...” Turning still in his arms she held his face, shaking her head in disbelief how much her heart could love him. “You are so sweet. I’m happy too... I love you.”

Slowly, she approached, sealing their lips in a tender kiss. Turning away, she looked into his half-closed eyes that followed a smile before giving him another, slightly longer, kiss.

The sound of the TV caught their eye as they both turned around watching the movie begin.

“Oh, it’s starting.”

“Hm.” Embracing her, he straightened on the couch smiling. “Here we go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays!!!


End file.
